Kiss Me
by jessthegleek
Summary: Quick one shot. The story after Beth was born,what if they still have feelings for each other?


**Quick one shot **

**so I just want to say that this is my first story and hope you like it.**

**Desclaimer - I do not own glee or any of the characters. if I do,I would pair Quick together. Enjoy!**

The summer was over. The students of McKinley filled the school hall in the morning. A one Quinn Fabray was on her locker when the school's badass (or baby daddy) Noah Puckerman,talks to her.

She raised her eyebrow at his action. They have been distant since Beth was born. he calls a few times but she ignores it and she hadn't replied to any of his texts.

"Lookin' smokin' hot,Fabray" he flash her his trade mark badass smirk

She rolls her eyes,biting her lip to prevent a smile. Her heart always melt whenever he gave her that smirk. "What do you want?"

"Do I have to want something?I just need to talk,we haven't talk since..regionals"

He was avoiding to say "since Beth's was born"

"Oh..um..yeah,I was busy. H-hows your summer?" She close her locker and gaze at his eyes

He got lost in her hazel soft eyes for a second before answering "um..it was okay. I mostly play MW3"

She chuckles. Living with him for a few months make her understand every xbox and boys game that existed

"You still play those? I thought you got bored easily"

He raised his eyebrow "nah..its cool. By the way,I've got something to show you at glee club today"

She smiles "I wonder what that is..I'll see you then?" The bell rang perfectly on time "yeah,I'll see you" she nods and walks off

"Welcome back everyone!" Mr. Schue's voice filled in the chattering classroom as everyone looks over at him and smiles with nods. "Anyone got anything to start off the week?" He scans the room and saw Puck standing "I do" He walks to the center of the classroom. "This song is dedicated to a girl. She's special and so beautiful,to be honest I have never felt anything like this for a girl before" He grab his guitar and gaze at Quinn for a bit, the teacher smiles,feeling amazed inside and pat his shoulder "alright Puck,show us what you got" Puck nods and sat on the stool in the middle of the classroom and starts

. . . Settle down with me

. . . . Cover me up

. . . . Cuddle me in

He now has stare at Quinn,he wants to show her that this IS for her

. . . . Lie down with me

. . . And hold me in your arms

. And your heart's against my chest,

. . your lips pressed in my neck

. I'm falling for your eyes, but they

. . . Don't know me yet

And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

. . Kiss me like you wanna be loved

. . . . You wanna be loved

. . . . You wanna be loved

. . . This feels like falling in love

. . . . . Falling in love

. . . . We're falling in love

. . . Settle down with me

. . . And I'll be your safety

. . . . You'll be my lady

Quinn's teary eyes gazed at his,staring deeply at his warm,welcoming eyes.

. I was made to keep your body warm

But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms

He smiles softly and walk towards her.

. . . . . . . . Oh no

My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck

I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet

And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now

She bit her lip,smiling shyly at him,staring deeply into his eyes

. . Kiss me like you wanna be loved

. . . . You wanna be loved

. . . . You wanna be loved

He sat next to her not breaking his gaze to her,smiling softly

. . . This feels like falling in love

. . . . . Falling in love

. . . . We're falling in love

They shared an intense look. They doesn't even care that the whole classroom were 'aww'ing at them

. . Yeah I've been feeling everything

. . . . . From hate to love

. . . . . From love to lust

. . . . . From lust to truth

. . I guess that's how I know you

So I hold you close to help you give it up

. . So kiss me like you wanna be loved

He slid his guitar to his back and took her hands on his as Quinn cries tears of joy

. . . . You wanna be loved

. . . . You wanna be loved

. . This feels like falling in love

. . . . . Falling in love

. . . . We're falling in love

Quinn got to his lap as she lock her lips with his passionately. He wrap his arm around her waist as she wrap hers around his neck. They tangle their tongues for a good 10 minutes before Santana barks "this is cute but you should get a room!" the whole classroom gave her a glare and she threw her hands in the air,muttering "what?!"

Quinn pulls back and smiles "I love you,Puck" he smiles softly at her

"I love /you/ Quinn"

THE END!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..

The song is kiss me by Ed Sheeran by the way. please review! :) thanks!


End file.
